Oh How the Years Go By
by daniebagel
Summary: Takes place at the awards ceremony at the end of their seventh year. They get a *unexpected* award.....
1. The Ceremony

Hey Guys! Here's another Fanfic by me! Luckily for you, It's not a mushy one, except for maybe at the end! It's a 4 parter, but this part is really long.  
I have a bunch of other stories, which would have been posted today, but I left the disk at my cousin's. I'll get them posted as soon as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, The song 'Oh How The Years Go By' belongs to Amy Grant and her producers, record label, ect and the storyline belongs to me, water_nymph!  
  
It takes place on their last day of school, during the awards ceremony. It's a songfic and It's called...  
  
  
Oh How The Years Go By  
Part One  
The Ceremony  
  
Harry got up out of bed and looked around the dormitory. He knew he was seeing it for the one of the last times. It was the end of of his twenty-fist term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the last day oof the best seven years of his life.  
  
Ron came in and stood beside him. "Our last day, huh?" he said. "Do you rekon Dumbledore'll give us us a special award or something? Or maybe make up a new school house and name it after us? I mean, we've saved the school enough times!"  
  
"Probably" Harry replied. "We already have school service awards from back in second year, but we do kind of deserve something more."  
  
"Of course we do" said Hermione, walking into their dormitory. She was already wearing her special graduation robe and her HeadGirl badge, and her hair was done up in an elegant bun. "Remember, I don't have a school service award, I was solid stone when you guys went into the Chamber of Secrets!"  
  
"Yes, Hermi" said Ron as Harry gave his girlfriend a kiss. "We remember. We wouldn't have known where the Chamber was if it wasn't for you."   
Hermione giggled. "How'd you know I was going to say that?"  
  
"Herm" Harry said. "We've known you for seven years! Of course we know when you're about to say something to prove you're the smartest of us all!"  
  
Hermione fell into Harry's arms laughing. "well at least you've always admitted it!"  
  
"Whatever. All I know is, we didn't do all that heroic junk for nothing." Ron laughed as he pinned on his prefect badge.  
  
***  
  
Harry was still having trouble believing it was his last day at Hogwarts. He was sitting between Ron and Hermione in the great hall. Diplomas were being handed out, but they hadn't been called yet. Dumbledore had call all the regular students up, and then the Prefects. Out of the Prefects, he just had Ron left, and then he would call up the head boy and girl: Harry and Hermione. To everyone's surprise, he promptly rolled up his scroll and stepped back, and the ceremony continued.  
  
"Hmm" Hermione wispered to Harry and Ron in a sarcastic voice. "I wonder why he forgot us..."  
  
As ceremony continued, they were called up for several other awards, including overall best in academia, which went to Hermione, but there was no mention of their diplomas, untill finally, Dumbledore stood.  
  
"I think now is the time" he began "to recognize three students who's achievements are numerous and beneficial to not only this school, but to the entire wizarding world. I assume you all know of whom I speak."  
  
The whole hall burst out in laughter. Of course they knew. They all knew.  
  
"Their achievments are as follows" said Proffesor Dumbledore as a huge screen appeared out of nowhere. "During their first year, they saved Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort's grasp and smuggled a baby dragon out of the castle that they thought I didn't know about."  
  
"You knew about that?!" exclaimed Ron. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "See, Proffesor McGonagall! We we're telling the truth!" Proffesor McGonagall just shook her head, a smile on her face. "I should have known you three were capable of anything!" Everyone laughed.  
  
On the screen, two pictures apeared. One showed them with Norbert and Hagrid, and in the other the trio were in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, after they had knocked out the troll Quirrel had set loose.  
  
*In our times of Trouble*  
*We only had ourselves*  
*Nobody Else*  
*No one there to save us*  
*We had to Save Ourselves*  
  
Dumbledore continued. "In their second year, they found the Chamber of Secrets and brought down the heir of Slytherin, who had captured Ginny Weaseley. In doing this, they gave me a very good excuse to get rid of Gilderoy Lockheart."  
  
"I think that was our best achievement yet!" said Hermione, and even Snape laughed at that.  
  
On the screen, there was a picture of Harry, frantically trying to get away from Lockheart.  
  
  
  
*And when the Stars came through*  
*They found me and you*  
*Back to Back*  
*Together*  
  
"In their third year, they saved Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss, aswell as a Hippogriff."  
  
The screen showed the trio disarming Snape in the Shrieking Shack. Everyone laughed, but tried to do so quietly, due to menacing glances coming from Snape.  
  
*And when the Sun would shine*  
*It was yours and Mine*  
*Yours and Mine Forever*  
  
"During their fourth year. one of them competed in the Triwizard Competition, and, with the help of the other two, won and escaped Voldemort, a third time."  
  
The screen showed a picture of Cedric, and they all bowed their head in remembrance, that is, all of them except Malfoy and his pals.  
  
"I wish, for once, I could just stand up and yell at him in front of everyone" whispered Harry. "What a jerk."  
  
"No one's stopping you Harry. But I have a better idea." She pulled out her wand. "Bendus Petrificus Waitas!"   
  
Malfoy suddenely yelped in pain. "Proffesor Dumbledore! Someone's cursed me!"  
  
Hermione stood up. Malfoy was bent double. She used a spell that would make him bow, painfully. "I cursed him! And I have a good reason too. Malfoy was showing no respect, and never has for Cedric, or anyone else who has been killed by Voldemort. He deserves what he got, and I refuse to reverse it."  
  
"Mudblood! Undo this now or..."  
  
"Draco!" said Proffesor Dumbledore "For being disrespectful, you will stay like that, and Miss Granger, no more cursing during the ceremony."  
  
"Proffess-"  
  
"Draco, return to your seat." Draco shuffled back to his chair, glaring at Hermione all the way.  
  
"You really got him, Herm!" wispered Ron, silently laughing.  
  
*Oh How the years go By*  
*Oh how the love, brings tears to my eyes*  
*All through the Changes*  
*The soul never Dies*  
*We Fight, We Laugh*  
*We Cry*  
  
The trio was was amazed. Hearing their accomplishments read aloud, they realiized, they had really done some amazing things. It had never really set in before, but they, in away, had saved the world, more than once. They were all famous, and just because of famouse Harry Potter. They earned fame.  
  
*As the Years Go By*  
  
"In their Fifth year, they became prefects, and captured Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort's spy. He was the one responsible for the death of James and Lily Potter, not Sirius Black. The trio finally gav an innocent man back his life."  
  
*There were times we Stumbled*  
*They thought they had us Got*  
*But We came around, Yeah*  
  
The picture was of Sirius and them, after his charges had been cleared and he had recieved an official pardon from the Ministy of Magic.  
  
*How we rolled and rambled*  
*We got Lost, We got Found*  
*Now we're back on Solid Ground*  
  
"Last year, two of them were missing for several weeks. They had been kidnapped by Voldemort, andthe other rescued thenm and confront Voldemort. With aid of other wizards, they brought him to his knees, anf thus ending his reign of terror."  
  
*We took everything, all our times would bring*  
*In this world of Danger*  
*Because when your heart is strong*  
*You know you're not alone*  
*In this world of Strangers*  
  
"Oh my god!" On the screen there was a picture of the three of them after Harry had rescued the other two. They were hugging. "Oh my god! Look at my hair!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Hermi, of course your hair's a mess, you were inprisoned for six weeks!"  
  
"Hey Mr. Potter! It's you're job to tell me I look beautiful, anywhere, anytime!"  
  
"Look!" said Parvati. "They're already fighting like husband and wife!"  
  
*Oh how the Years go By*  
*Oh how the Love*  
*Brings tears to my Eyes*  
*All through the changes*  
*The soul never dies*  
*We fight, We laugh, We cry*  
  
"Enough! I'm almost done." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay Proffesor, you can talk now!"  
  
"Thank you, Miss Patil..." said Dumbledore, slightly amused. "Now, that brings us to this year. Two of then became Head Boy and Girl and they enjoyed a well earned rest, with a reasonable uneventful year."  
  
*As the years go by...*  
  
"So will they please come forward, Ronald Weaseley, Head Girl Hermione Granger, and of course, Head Boy, the famous Harry Potter."  
  
There was a tulmoultuous (A/N- I hope that's how you spell it!) cheer as the trio stood up and Harry kissed Hermione. They made their way up to the stage as Dumbledore continued.  
  
"You three have done some amazing things. You've shown cunnung, knowledge, logic, friendship, loyalty, and bravery, well beyond your years. I and many others honor you for it. I am pleased to present you with an award, which in the future, will be named after you. I will go to any student that shows bravery, knowledge, and moral fibre, just as you have."  
  
The three were amazed. Hermione was giggling and crying at the same time, Harry was speechless, but Ron was able to say something.  
  
"I know they're are people in this world that think were amazing, or special, but were just like all of you. We've grown up, been touched by others, been affected by Voldemort. Just like all of you, we've had our fights, our fall-outs, just like you have with your friends. But we stuck together through it all. Yes, there were parts that were hard, painful, and well, just plain scary. But we kept going, just as hopefully any of you would. Sure, it's cool, we get an award named after us, a plaque on the wall, but what matters to us, is we saved lives. We helped. We know, yes, Voldemort is gone, but someone else will come around. But we bought time against evil. That, and the fact that our lives would be soooooo dull!"  
  
*If we lose our way*  
*Any night or day*  
*Well we'll always be*  
*Where we should Be*  
  
"Yeah, really!" said Harry. "My life would be so boring!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure you'd find some way to amuse yourselves. But I have yet another announcement"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, wondering what the anouncement could be.  
  
"I am resigning as Headmaster of this school"  
  
The entire school gasped."WHAT?"  
  
"And I am offering the job to you three."  
  
*I'm there for you*  
*And I know your there for me*  
  
Their jaws dropped. Hermione was the first to speak. "You must be kidding! Us, Proffesor Dumbledure?"  
  
"Are you declining?" he asked miscieviously, knowing the answer.  
  
"No!" they all said at once.  
  
The whole crowd cheered.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands over their heads. "I bestow upon you, by the power invested in me, the knowledge and secrets of this school, past down, generation to generation, from the time of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffingor themselves. May you honor and protect these sacred halls of learning and make them a better place."  
  
As he said these words, the three of them, felt older, wiser, and knew Dumbledore was right: they'd do a good job.  
  
"I now will present you with your plaques and and photo albums, which I conpiled myself. They show your memories and achievements over the years. You may step down."  
  
"Wait!" Harry stopped them. He turned to Hermione. "I love you. There's no simpler way to say it." He got down on his knee and said:  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione said, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you!"  
  
The hall burst out in cheers as they kissed, Harry still on his knees."  
  
  
The end...of part one.  
  
  
  
Hey did you like it? I know it was long, I'll try to make the next parts shorter, k?  
  
  
Please review, or e-mail me:  
  
  
  
  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  
Luv ya,  
  
~Danie 


	2. The Albums

Oh how the years go by  
Part 2  
The Albums  
  
Here goes Part 2: this one won't be as long! I promise. If you want it to make more sense, read part 1 first!  
  
  
"I can't believe you did that in front of the whole school!" said Hermione, arm in arm with her new fiance, as the trio walked across the grounds. All the other students were gone, but Dumbledore had asked them to stay to get some things soted out. Then they could visit home for a couple weeks and then return to the school before term started. "Yeah Harry" said Ron. "Whatever happened to, well, anything romantic?"  
  
"Hey, it was romantic!" Harry defended himself. "i thought you'd be happy to marry me, no matter when I proposed!"  
  
"Harry, I am happy, I love you, and I love the rock.(A/N- I mean the ring, for those of you out there who are a little slow.) It's beautiful!"   
  
"Yes, well..."  
  
"Yeah, I bet it cost a lot, huh, Harry?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Stop you guys! Let's take a look at these albums."   
  
They flopped down under their favorite tree and opened the albums. The first page showed each of their names, and 7 photos, each for one of their school years.  
  
"Look at my teeth!" exclaimed hermione, looking at her first year picture. "And my hair! I'm glad I got it straightened."  
  
"Look Harry," said Ron. "your fifth year picture. Remember! Malfoy was giving Hermione a hard time while we were waiting! Look at the anger in your face. You really were mad he was insulting your Hermi.."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yes Harry, you do look rather pissed off."  
  
They turned the page. Huge rainbow letters read:  
  
Their first year  
  
The pictures that followed depicted everything that happened during that year. Them at the sorting, the trio down at Hagrid's, visiting baby Norbert, Ron knocking out the troll in the bathroom, Harry's first time on a broomstick and at the end of year feast, in the great hall, where the three of them and Neville were tangled in a many-armed hug, after finally beating Slytherin for the house cup.  
  
"Oh my god you guys, look at the next page!" said Hermione, her face red with laughter. There on the page, was a large picture of Hermione and Harry, just after being caught by Filch, coming back from dispensing of Norbert. The looks on their faces were priceless.  
  
The next few pages sybolized their second year. It feature newspaper clippings (Blue Ford Anglia spotted flying through the air!, Muggles astounded by flying Anglia!) and more pictures. There was the famous picture of Gilderoy and Harry, a portrait of Hermione while she was petrified. Dobby the house elf was even pictured, after he had been freed. The last picture showed Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lockheart being pulled out of the chamber by Fawkes, Gryffindor's ruby sword dangling from Harry's hand.  
  
"Hey, Guys, I just thought of something." said Ron. "Where are all these photos coming from? There's no way someone could have been around with a camera taking all these pictures. No one was down in the chamber with us...or in Hagrid's."  
  
"I don't know Ron" answered Hermione "It was probably some sort of spell. Lets keep looking through though, or else it will take all day."  
  
The section devoted to their third year were amazing. There were pictures of them in their classes, a photo of Malfoy, staggering after Hermione had hit him round the face. There was a hillarious picture of Proffesor Boggart Snape and one of Madam Pomfrey, trying to get them to eat chocolate. There was one of the tangled mass of hugs when they had won the Quidditch cup, aswell as a picture of Malfoy and his pals being charged by a silvery stag, Harry's Patronus. The last page featured Sirius flying off on Buckbeak, and a seething Snape, extremely disappointed (that's would be a understatement) after losing the Order of Merlin.  
  
"Look at his Eyes!" giggled Hermione.  
  
"They look they're about to pop out of head!" added Harry.  
  
"I think Fudge was right" said Ron. "He does look a bit deranged, huh?"  
  
Their Fourth Year was the biggest section in the book. It was full of Rita Skeeter Newspaper clippings, the triwizard results,aswell as photos. Their were the pictures of Harry in the newspaper, and all three of them in the lake, after the second task. Dobby was pictured once again, his large tennis ball eyes shining as Harry and Ron gave him socks. The jar containing Rita The beetle was also in the album, aswell as a large portrait of Cedric Diggory.  
  
"It's so sad." said Harry. "He should have graduated last year. Should have laughed and had fun like we have on our last day of school. And he'll never get to."  
  
"Harry" said Hermione. "Do you still blame yourself? You couldn't have saved him! You barely got away yourself!"  
  
"I know. I'm not blaming myself. I just think Voldemort should have been stopped long ago. One more dead make for more shattered lives."  
  
"I hope you don't think your life was shattered" said Hermione, kissing him.  
  
:The section devoted to their third year were amazing.  
  
"It was" he replied, smiling once again. "You guys put it back together."  
  
"I thought I'd find you guys out here." Dumbledore said, walking towards them. "I'd like to show you guys your new chambers."  
  
They closed their Albums and foll him back up to the castle.  
  
Their chambers were wonderful. Harry and Hermione's consisted of a bedroom with a huge four-poster bed, shelves and shelves of books, (to Hermione's delight, of course), a bathroom and a private study and office. Rons was much the same, except for the fact that it was a little small, due to the fact that it only accomodated one person. Both of their quarters were adjacent to an enormous study and council room, with three desks, so that the three of them could share it.  
  
"Wow, Proffesor, this is beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you, Hermione. And please, call me Albus, I a, no longer your teacher."  
  
***  
  
The three of them had settled down into their chambers and were in bed, but Harry couldn't sleep. He quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Hermione sleeping beside him. He put on a robe and went into the study, planning to finish looking through the album Dumbledore had given them.  
  
When out fell...a letter.  
  
The end...  
  
  
So, did you like it? this part was no way near as good as the first, and was kind of boring, but I promise the next part will be better.  
  
  
Now, I need your advice. I was given a very strange english assignment today. I have to rewrite Jack and the beanstalk, from the beanstalk's POV. Now that got me thinking. Should I do a HP fanfic from... harry's wand's POV? or maybe another object? I'd love to hear your ideas, and if I use your idea i'd acknowled your name. Please tell me in your review or e-mail me!  
  
Luv you guys,  
  
  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com   
  
P.S. Please review. criticism welcome. I don't mind flames either. (I'm a pyro)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Letter

Here's the third part of Oh how the years go by. Hope it's better than the second part!  
  
  
Part 3/4  
The Letter  
  
Harry picked up the letter that had fluttered to the floor. Under examination Harry remarked that it was quite old but was not really damaged. He unstuck the seal and opened the envelope. The letter was quite lenghthy, and he began to read it.  
  
Realizing who had written it, he gasped, but continued to read the letter. As he finished, tears streaming down his face, he folded the letter and went over what he has just read in his mind.  
  
**************  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Your mother and I are very proud of you.  
You've graduated from Hogwarts, and are ready to  
face the world. This letter was written on the  
day you were born, right after I held you for the  
first time. I gave it to Dumbledore, knowing he  
would deliver it safely on your graduation day.  
Looking down at you, I knew I was important. You  
were depending on me and your mother for everything.  
Your tiny life was in our hands. But I also knew  
one day I'd have to let you go. Looking down on  
you that day, I saw you were so much like me.  
Except your eyes. You have the beautiful eyes of  
your mother. I know I must let you go Harry,  
but it's so hard. When I wrote this, I only   
knew you a couple of hours, but I knew I loved  
you. I knew you'd be just like I was, and still  
am: fun loving, mischievious and intelligent.  
You've learned so much at that school, just as   
I and your mother did. But I also know you've   
learned at least something from me. I love you,  
Harry. And I look forward to watching you grow.   
I am giving you a wedding ring. It belonged to   
your grandmother on you mother's side. She gave  
it to us to give to you. Place it on the finger  
of the woman you love. Make sure you are worthy  
of each other. Love her and cherish her. Have a  
wonderful life son.  
  
  
Love,  
  
Daddy   
  
************  
  
Harry was staring out of the window.  
  
"Your father did not know he was being searched for when he wrote that letter Harry".  
  
Turning around, he saw Dumbledore standing there, night cap and all.  
  
"He did not know he wouldn't live to see your second birthday, or that you would undergo years of abuse from the Dursleys. He thought he'd be there for you, to hear your first word, to see your first steps, to teach you the ways of the wizarding world. He would have been there if he could've. But his life was robbed from him."  
  
"But why?!" said Harry angrily. "Why my father? What did he do to deserve this? What did I do?"  
  
"Your father was a powerful wizard Harry, as are you. Voldemort was scared. He had to destroy everyone who could defeat him."  
  
"But he didn't beat him. And now he's gone. I was tortured Dumbledore! Tortured! The dursleys treated me like a piece of shit! The only reason they didn't get rid of was because they were scared of wizards and what they'd do! All because the bad guy was scared of my father?"  
  
"Life will never be fair. We just have to take it as it is, Harry. That's all we can do. Now get some rest."  
  
Harry nodded as Dumbledore left the study. He sat ther for a while, until Hermione came in to see why he wasn't in bed. Harry handed her the letter before she could ask about his red, tear-stained face. She read it,folded it up and led Harry back to bed, and she held him, while he cried.  
  
tommorow thing may work out  
alright  
but that don't hel us much  
tonight  
So take another drink  
and cry another tear  
consider me a friend  
I'll always be right  
here  
  
****  
  
"You did teach me something, Daddy. To never give up, and to never loose hope, even if the situation apears beyond it."  
  
  
The end.....  
  
  
Oh my god! I cried writing that! I think it's pretty good, better than the last pary anyway. I'll have the next part up as soon as I can. C-ya.  
  
Oh, and please see my HP/Recess cast list! I need you opinion!  
  
  
Review, or e-mail me!  
  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  
  
  
P.S. I got the poem from another fanfic, thanks to whoever it belongs to!   
  



	4. The Wedding

This is the last part....it's not the best, but it will do.  
  
Hermione awoke to find that Harry was already up out of bed. She got dressed and hastily brushed her hair. Upon entering a little kitchenette, which, strangely wasn't there the night before, she saw Harry was happily reading The Daily Prophet.  
  
"I didn't know you read the newspaper." she said, happy that he obviously wasn't brooding over the letter from his father.  
  
"I don't." he said, giving her a kiss. "I was just waiting for you so we could go down and get some breakfast."  
  
"What's with the kitchen?"  
  
"Oh, I just added it to make it feel more...like a home."  
  
"Well, now that you're sitting down, we have to talk wedding plans. I think we'll have it here, with roses, and my dress will-"  
  
Harry groaned. But knowing it was unavoidable, he forced himself to listen to his excited fiance.  
  
*******  
  
Ron came in forty-five minutes later.  
  
"Ron!" said Harry. "Save me! Hermi's talking wedding plans!"  
  
He laughed. "I better be the best man!"  
  
Hermione took a break from her many lists and notes. "Of course you are! And since you're going to be bringing Lavender, she's going to be one of my maids of honor and you can't have Lavender without Parvati so ,she'll be one too and then I have to invite"  
  
She paused, seeing the looks on their faces.  
  
"Uh, Hermi, I think you need a break. Dumbledore wants us anyway. He's going to take us on tour."  
  
"Yeah, like we don't know every passage in the school." said Harry as the trio made their way out the door.  
  
They met Dumbledore, and he took them on a very interesting tour. They saw parts of the castle they didn't even knew existed, and learned the passwords to hundeds of places around the castle.  
  
"I wonder how Neville would do with all these passwords." said Hermione, her mind off the wedding. "The only way were remembering them is a memory charm, but I don't think even that would help him."  
  
"Knowing this place comes with the job." said Dumbledore, smiling. "I will stick around for a couple of months after term starts, but after that, your on your own. It's not tjhat difficult and I'm sure you'll have it easier than myself."  
  
"This is gonna be very wierd." said Ron. "I mean were in charge of all our old teachers, like, people who gave us our test grades, people that are way older than us."  
  
*********  
  
"You know what Hermi, I think we should have a simple wedding. Sure we can have lots of people, but we can have it on the edge of the lake, we say our vows in front of everyone, we have a party, dinner, dancing. And then we leave. It doesn't have to be complicated. We could plan it for next week."  
  
Eventually, she gave in. She drafted a guest list, planned the menu, sent out invitations. It would be a simple thing, except she had to have the most extravagant dress she could. The dress turned out to cost more than the rest of the wedding put together. (Of course there were many discouts, due to the fact that it was famous Harry Potter and Hermione Granger getting married.  
  
****************  
  
The wedding day dawned sunny and warm. They're wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything was perfect. The house elves had been up at since dawn, busy at work, lead by Dobby. (It's such an honor Harry Potter sir, cooking for your wedding sir, Dobby is honored sir.)  
  
Harry was pacing Ron study, and Seamus, Dean and Ron were desperatly trying to calm him down.  
  
"Stop pacing, Harry! Your ruining Ron's floor!" said Dean.   
  
Meanwhile,Harry and Hermione's room was filled with giggles as Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Hermione's mother and her cousins were fussing over her. Every little detailed was being taken care of. Hermione wore her hair atop her head in an elegant mass of curls. Strings of perls hung around her neck and her satin dress was beautiful. It was low cut, showed off her curves wonderfully and the train cascaded all across the room. She wore satin slippers on her tiny feet and she wore satin gloves up to her elbows. She looked beautiful, and she longed to see Harry.  
  
"Nope. Against the rules." said her mother. "The bride and groom are not to see each other until the wedding."  
  
"Mom. Tell me you didn't sneak out to see dad on your wedding day!"  
  
"I did. But you're not a rule breaker."  
  
Parvati and Lavender snorted at this remark, knowing full well this was not true.  
  
There was a knock on the door. It was Ron. It was time for the wedding.  
  
********************  
  
The filed up to the makeshift altar and Harry caught winks from Remus and Sirius. He made sure Dean had the ring and watched Hermione's little cousin, Katya. She danced down the aile in her little dress throwing her petals at people in the crowd in stead of on the ground. Then came Mrs. Granger and then the bridesmaids, including Ginny, the maid of honor.   
  
Harry held his breath as Hermione came in to view, clinging to her father's arm. He had never seen her look more beautiful.  
  
Tears slid down her face as she walked down the aisle. SHe kissed her dad as he placed her hand in Harry's and the ceremony began.  
  
"We are gathered here today......" said the priest, but neither Harry nor Hermione were paying attention. They were far too wrapped up in each other. They did not wake up until it was time to recite teir vows.  
  
"Hermione" said Harry, slipping off her glove. "I was once touched by a powerful love. A love so powerful it saved me from death. Your love has saved me too. Even before we knew it existed. Through all the danger, your love strenghthened me and gave me courage. I wanted to live, I wanted to live with you. You kept me going. And when I wasn't moving, you pushed me up again. I promise to honor and cherish you, because you kept me alive. I love you. And even in death, I will never forget you." Dean then handed him the ring and he slipped it on her slender finger.  
  
"Harry" she replied, tears streaming down her face. "All those years, I could have turned back, let you deal with what you were facing, but I didn't. And at the time I didn't know why. But I know why. I loved you before I even met you, even knew you. I couldn't let you go. I promise I will continue to be faithful to you, no matter what we face. Whatever we face I promise you, it will be faced together." She slipped the ring on his finger, and before the priest could say 'You may kiss the Bride', they were in each other's arms.  
  
May ! present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"   
The two ra down the aisle (cue the wedding music) and up to the castle, were they would change before the party in the greart hall.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione fell onto the bed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked, smiling at her husband.  
  
"Not at all, beautiful, not at all. Now lets go check out this party."  
  
They descended the stairs together, and everyone sat down to an amazing feast. The wedding cake was especially good, except for the fact that fred and George, still up to their pranks, found a way to hide a canary cream in Harry's piece, but after he molted, even he had a good laugh.  
  
After a dance, it was time to leave. Harry and Herm were off to visit Hawaii, as well as the underwater city of Atlantis on their honeymoon.  
  
They got in to a limo, and drove off, drove off into the future, off into the rest of their lives.  
  
  
Whoah! that ending was a tad corny!  
the best part of this series was The Letter, # 2, and this one kind of sucked. Oh well, review anyway!  
I'll have the next part of Reluctance up soon.!  
  
Luv ~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com 


End file.
